


Glasses

by daniebanaanie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mina - Freeform, chaeyoung, michaeng, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniebanaanie/pseuds/daniebanaanie
Summary: When it came to glasses, TWICE might as well be the winner. Almost all of the members had bad eye sight. Therefor, it was often the theme of Jeongyeon's jokes. Hiding glasses, stealing lenses, causing the members to try and find them back blindly. Son Chaeyoung might as well have the worst eye sight. At a certain moment, she had to get new ones, taking Mina with her. Having barely ever spent time with the other girl alone, things got intimate pretty fast.Sometimes, having bad eye sight wasn't so inconvenient...





	

Chaeyoung had always known that she had a bad sight. Since her early teenage years, she had had glasses, although she preferred to wear lenses. Limited eye-sight wasn't really inconvenient, it just sucked that she had to go back to the opticien regularly for new glasses: her sight got worse and worse over the years and it even came to a point now in which her old glasses didn't help her see anymore.  
To admit that to her members was... well, kind of embarassing. She knew Jihyo had glasses too, like Jeongyeon, Dahyun, Nayeon and Tzuyu, but mostly just for reading, whilst Chaeyoung needed to wear them — or her lenses — at all times because she'd be a helpless fool without. One time Jeongyeon and Dahyun had stolen her glasses early in the morning before she was awake, hiding them somewhere in the dorm, when she had lost her lenses the other day before. Without the help of Mina, she would've never gotten them back.  
So that was why she trusted Mina in this sort of matter. The members were her closest friends but Mina carried this softness about her that she just adored. Mina was sort of special, even though Chaeyoung didn't dare to admit that. So she was probably the best choice she had if she had to pick someone who would help her choose new glasses.  
After dinner, when it was their turn to clear the table, Chaeyoung had asked the brunette if she liked to come with her. Mina had looked at her — with her head tilted a bit, imitating the look of a confused puppy — with a strange expression, then smiled warmly and agreed. Chaeyoung couldn't help but to grin back when she heard the words 'Yes, of course!'. Her belly started to tingle in excitement. It always did when Mina and she were together, but it had never been so present as now. The other members wouldn't come with them and they'd be together, just the two of them.

She had set an appointment immediately after school on a Friday. Tzuyu and Dahyun still had class, but she was already done with school, so she left as quickly as possible to meet Mina. When she exited the building through the great doors, she immediately spotted Mina through the crowd of school-sick students. She remembered how she had waved cutely, with that shy expression on her face that just made her even more an eyesight. Some of the boys turned their heads when Chaeyoung met with Mina, but Chaeyoung had always reckoned that it was because Mina was an idol. And normal citizens didn't see idols that often in real life. But when she walked by, arms linked with Mina, past a group of her classmates, and they kept staring, Chaeyoung couldn't help to shoot them a foul look. She knew Mina was pretty to see and of course, her friend would never date someone like them, but that didn't help to ease the bubble of jealousy in her belly.

"Why aren't the others coming?" Mina asked them, on their way to the opticien. Because they both couldn't drive yet, they had decided to walk. It was more than a half an hour trip, but Mina had been home all day watching her favourite drama and Chaeyoung's homework could wait. It could always wait when she was with Mina.  
"Ah well, you know how they are.." Chaeyoung muttered. "Jeongyeon would hide them if she knew I got new glasses, thought you were the safest choice to pick."  
Mina chuckled and nodded. They walked further in silence, with their arms linked. The afternoon sun was bright, and Chaeyoung started to regret keeping on her school uniform. The dark colours seemed to radiate heath.

Half past the walk, she took off her blazer and pullover and her tie as well. She stuffed them all in her backpack, leaving he rjust in her blouse and her skirt. Chaeyoung wasn't a big fan of skirts — she was more the, sweater, skinny jeans type of girl — but it wasn't like she had a spare pair of jeans right now. The blouse was fine though. She just took it out of her skirt and let it hang loosely, with the first two buttons open.  
Mina chuckled when she saw her fidget with her clothes.  
"You don't like your uniform much, do you?" she asked softly. Chaeyoung chuckled.  
"Does any girl like their uniform? Even Nayeon and Sana prefer pants over skirts. If even Sana chooses sweatpants over a dress, then you know how much I hate wearing a skirt every day," Chaeyoung replied, causing Mina to chuckle a bit harder. The other girl placed her hand in front of her mouth to hide her giggles. The laughter was stiffled a little bit, but Chaeyoung couldn't help to even pay more attention to her chuckling friend now. For a moment she was even lost in the beautiful giggling mess that was her best friend and it took her a few moments to snap out of it. When Mina's chuckling had died out and Chaeyoung was back on this earth, they walked in.

The next hour was filled with the question "Left or right?" by the opticien and a nervous, doubting answer from Chaeyoung, either left or right. Mina laughed softly at the weirded out answers Chaeyoung gave, especially when the opticien asked if she was sure, which she totally wasn't. It was almost always a matter of gambling because either way the both dots were both blurry or both very sharp.  
"Your suspicion was right, miss, I guess you'll have to buy new glasses, your eyes have gotten worse," the opticien eventually let them know, in which Mina sighed and Chaeyoung dramatically moaned. She had already used up all the money her parents had given her this month, so she had to buy one from her own pocket money which, for the record, wasn't very much, even as an idol.  
"Ah well, I wanted another type of model anyway.." she sighed. They thanked the man for his time and walked back into the shop.  
"Do you have enough money for new glasses? Can't you just take lenses? You prefer them anyway," Mina suggested. Chaeyoung sighed.  
"Yeah, but I want to have something extra. If I ever loose my lenses I can't see," she answered. "I'll just have to find the right model."  
They started to dig into the different kinds of models, sometimes taking out test glasses to see whether it would fit her. She let Mina put them onto her and she would be lying if she said she didn't shiver when Mina's warm hands stroke over her cheek when she let her put another pair of glasses on her nose.  
"What about this Ray Ban? You like that brand, don't you?" Mina asked softly, as she studied Chaeyoung's face. The tinier girl gulped under the gaze of the brunette.  
"It's the same as the one I already have, and I'm kind of getting bored of that one, I suppose," Chaeyoung replied. She pushed the strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes away, but her short hair almost fell back the exact same way. It was not long enough anymore to push behind her ear, but it was only a little inconvenience in comparison to the big joy it had given her when she had finally cut her hair. Against the will of her manager she had cut it, and it had been one of the most freeing things in the world to do. She didn't regret anything.  
When it fell back, Mina pushed it away this time. Her hand lingered a little too long on her cheek for it to be casual, causing both girls to nervously pull themselves away from each other. Mina immediately turned away to find another model, whilst Chaeyoung slowly took the glasses off of her face. When her fingers brushed over her skin, she felt how hot her cheeks were.  
Mina pulled out another pair and pushed them in her hands, not daring to put them on her face herself anymore. Chaeyoung took a look. The frame was thin and gold tinted. The metal reflected the light, causing some parts to light up a little bit. The glasses were big and round. It looked like something Jeongyeon would wear, all hipster-ish. She didn't think it would fit her much. Chaeyoung put it on nevertheless though and looked in the mirror. Mina stood behind her and her face lit up.  
"Oh, Chae, it looks amazing on you!" she marvelled. Mina turned her around and fixed her hair with her fingers again, then taking out her phone to snap a picture. She showed it to her and even Chaeyoung had to smile.  
"It indeed looks okay," she agreed. Mina rose one of her eyebrows.  
"'Okay'? It doesn't just look okay, it looks great! You're gonna take these, right?" she asked eagerly. And when there stood someone like Mina in front of you, gleaming because the glasses looked so good on her, how could you say no?  
"Of course," Chaeyoung chuckled.

It took them half an hour before they had it all settled. Chaeyoung would be able to pick up her glasses the next week. It'd cost a lot of money though, but she reckoned she'd get paid soon enough, and perhaps her parents were willing to pay a share too.  
Mina and Chaeyoung walked back to the dorm. The sun was beginning to set and she was getting hungry. Hopefully Jihyo had cooked something nice today, she thought, she really felt like eating kimchi. Content with the lowering sun warming her face, she reached for Mina's arm, meaning to interlock them again. Mina at first seemed to budge, but as soon as Chaeyoung had their arms installed, she slipped her hand away. Instead, she took Chaeyoung's hand and let their fingers intertwine. With wide eyes she looked sideways at her friend, who kept stubbornly looking at the ground instead of acknowledging Chaeyoung's shocked gaze. It almost seemed like her cheeks were a bit darker, but perhaps that was because of the sun and the orange light that it casted over Seoul. Chaeyoung turned her gaze towards the street again, letting the tip of ther tongue slowly go over her lower lip. Her cheeks burned, but she didn't pull her hand back.  
Their hands became a bit sweaty during the walk home, but neither of them wanted to let go. Only when they arrived at the front door, they had to let each other go, because Mina took her keys out of her pocket and opened the door. As soon as they stepped in, they were greeted by excited shouts, and they were both pulled apart. Momo and Jeongyeon claimed Tzuyu and Dahyun pulled Chaeyoung to their room to explain something about maths.

One week later, Chaeyoung was about to go back to the store to pick up her new glasses. She was already putting on her shoes and a thin jacket, in case it got cold, when Mina suddenly stood behind her.  
"Were you not going to take me with you?" she asked, a bit offended. Chaeyoung strang up, not expecting the other girl to stand behind her. With her shoelaces half tied, she straightened her back and blinked a couple of times. Awkwardly, she rubbed the back of her neck and averted her eyes.  
"I.. I didn't think you'd be interested anymore," she mumbled. Mina tilted her head in confusion.  
"Is someone going to drive you then?" she asked. Chaeyoung shook her head. She felt like going for a walk, mainly to clear her head. Since last week, her mind had been playing tricks with her again. The hand holding had been intimate, she had felt the emotion behind their intertwined fingers. Of course, she had held hands with the other girls as well, but that was all fan service. She had never purposefully grabbed their hands because she loved to hold them. With Mina it was different. She had enjoyed it, wanted it to last longer. Her heartbeat had gotten faster until a point where she thought she would suffer a heart attack at any moment.  
Later, when she had gotten to bed, Mina kept dancing in front of her eyes. And at that point Chaeyoung wasn't too stupid to realize that these feelings belonged to being in love. And she couldn't help but to think of herself badly. Homosexuality was already so poorly supported in Korea, let alone an idol being homosexual, even with a member of the same group! But in the days that followed, she couldn't help to try and look of signs that Mina felt the same. All those times, they had barely directly spoken to each other. Mina had constantly been around Momo, Jeongyeon and Nayeon, whilst Chaeyoung was stuck at school and otherwise studying. It had saddened her heart when she had realized Mina didn't even know that she made her heart flutter.  
So she had given up, since that was the easiest and best thing to do, and hadn't asked her to join her, even though she probably owed it to her. But Mina had caught her sneaking out, and she felt too bad to tell her no now.  
"No.. no one is driving me."  
"Then why are you walking all alone, silly? Let me walk you."  
Mina smiled sweetly and already darted off to get her shoes as well. Chaeyoung looked at her back and sighed. She ran with her hand through her hair — it was such a nice feeling to do that — and just let it be. She went on with tying her laces. Perhaps, the holding hands was just a one time thing and after today, her feelings for Mina would return to how they used to be.

The sun was up high when they got out of the dorm. Mina almost immediately sought for her hand and took it. Chaeyoung bit down on her lip as she tried with all of her willpower to make her fastly beating heart stop.  
"You don't mind that we hold hands, right?" Mina asked eventually. Chaeyoung woke up from her thoughts and shook her head.  
"No, of course not," she said. In fact, I don't want you to ever let go again... But she never said that.  
Mina smiled shyly.  
"I thought you mightn't want me to come.. because, you know.. last time, and such-" she stuttered. Chaeyoung smiled and shook her head. It was so cute how Mina couldn't express herself well. It probably was due a little bit to her being a foreigner, but she knew that Mina was naturally a shy person and had trouble with sharing her feelings. But gosh, it was so darn cute.  
"No, I don't mind at all," she said. Mina smiled back and pinched her hand.  
"I'm glad to hear that. I don't mind it too. Makes me feel more.. secure, when I'm holding hands with you."  
Chaeyoung looked down to hide her blushes.

They arrived at the shop. It took them only ten minutes before they were back outside again. Chaeyoung only had to pay and take the small packet. When they left the shop again, they stopped and hit a smaller street, in between the stores, so she could try on her new glasses. Whilst Chaeyoung was fumbling with the zipper of her backpack, Mina took out the glasses and held them up to her. She took them from her and placed them upon her nose.  
"And, how do I look?" she asked, grinning. After staring at the picture Mina had taken the last time they had visited the shop, she had eventually fallen in love with the model and brand too. The other girl had been right: it did fit her. Mina grinned too. For a moment, Chaeyoung was transfixed by that worryless smile that she only saw so rarely.  
"You look like a nerd,"Mina chuckled. Chaeyoung frowned.  
"A nerd? Well.. thanks. I know I get the best grades out of the us high schoolers but to call me a nerd-" she started off, a bit aggravated. Mina chuckled and shook her head.  
"You didn't let me finish. You're a cute nerd."  
Chaeyoung's frown grew even deeper at hearing that, especially when she say how Mina placed her hand in front of her mouth again to hide her smile and avert her eyes to the ground to hide her coloured cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something, but her mouth was too dry for her to pronounce anything. All she could do was stare and it didn't take long before her eyes found Mina's lips, when the took her hand away. For a moment, she almost forgot to breathe.  
Suddenly, Mina looked up, and Chaeyoung was not fast enough to lift her gaze up and Mina caught her staring. It almost seemed like her eyes were stuck, glued on those perfect pink lips, as if they were attracting her. She had never felt this way before.  
"Is there... another reason why you came with me today.. I have walked this route before and it's not dark," Chaeyoung heard herself mutter. Because dear god, she wanted Mina to have another reason so badly. Mina bit down on her lip and stepped closer. Her heartbeat immediately started to race. The closer Mina came, the faster it went. Slowly, the other girl let her arms curl around Chaeyoung's waist, only to lay her head upon her shoulder afterwards. Chaeyoung, a bit overwhelmed, took a moment to hug her back.  
"I just like being with you."  
Chaeyoung sighed.  
"I like being with you too."  
Mina lifted her head and smiled weakly. Before Chaeyoung could even brace herself, she had already bowed down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Completely perplexed, all she could do was stare at Mina, who was looking back down to her shoes again. They still held each other. For a moment, Chaeyoung doubted, but then she bowed in too and placed the same kiss on Mina's cheek. This time it was Mina who looked up surprised.  
She didn't know who leaned in first. Perhaps they both sensed the moment and leaned in at the same time; Chaeyoung couldn't remember. But their lips touched each other. First, for only second. But when they opened their eyes to check if the other one was okay and saw the willing gaze, the leaned in for a longer kiss. Oh gosh, Mina's lips were so soft. It felt like kissing pillows, or clouds. They slid easily over each other, fitting perfectly. She brought up her hand to cup Mina's cheek. It was tender and sweet, something Chaeyoung had always wanted from her first kiss. It didn't matter that she had never kissed before, it was almost as if she did it instictively, as if her body had prepared itself all that time for Mina and it just knew what to do now that the moment was finally there.  
Chaeyoung was the one who broke the kiss, because she lacked oxygen. Because she had been waiting as long as possible, she was panting when their lips disconnected. She immediately opened her eyes, seeing how Mina still had them closed, heavily breathing too. She felt her heartbeat fastly beating in the vein in her neck. Eventually, Mina opened her eyes too, a bit dazed, and slowly looked up. She smiled shyly.  
"I-" she started, but Chaeyoung cut her off with another kiss. She had to get up to her toes to kiss her properly, but for once, she didn't mind being smaller. Mina grabbed onto her jacket to keep herself steady. When they broke apart again, Chaeyoung let her head still rest against Mina's.  
"I like you... I have always liked you..." she blurted out softly. The vulnerability of those words was almost crushing her, but she felt more sure of her case now that they had kissed. Realizing that they really had kissed, made her smile like a love drunk idiot. Well, she was a love drunk idiot, wasn't she?  
"I'm sorry.. I was too scared to tell you how I.. how I felt," Mina replied softly, almost inaudible. "It's so scary.."  
"Tell me something," Chaeyoung chuckled nervously. "B-but, you and Momo-"  
"Me and Momo?" Mina laughed. "What are you talking about? She is my best friend and she knew I was going to try to.. well, you know, I was trying to make you aware tonight, that's why I was around her so much, she helped me.. I just didn't dare to talk to you anymore. I thought you didn't like us holding hands.."  
Chaeyoung burst out in laughter, simply because of the nerves. She took Mina's head in her hands and pressed a long kiss upon her lips. When she bowed back again, she smiled.  
"You don't know how much of a relief that is to me," she said. Mina smiled too. "S-should we go back? To the dorm?"  
Mina looked up and smiled, but shook her head.  
"Let's stay outside for a bit more? Do you feel like getting something to eat with me?"  
"Then what about the others?" Chaeyoung asked. Mina smile grew wider.  
"They'll manage. And we will too, because we're together."


End file.
